The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to composite chassis for lowing the surface temperature of an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As IHS components become smaller and more powerful, the ability to greatly reduce the weight and dimensions of the IHS has been realized. These dimension and weight reductions have resulted in “ultrathin” IHSs with IHS chassis that are approximately half an inch thick and that are expected to reduce even further in thickness in the future. As the thickness of IHS chassis reduces, the heat produced by the IHS components in those IHS chassis becomes an issue, as “hot spots” can develop on portions of the outer surface of the IHS chassis that are adjacent to heat producing components (e.g., a processing system) in the IHS chassis. Those “hot spots” can reach temperatures that are uncomfortable for a user, and may even limit the thinness of the IHS chassis so that such “hot spots” do not become dangerous for the user. As thinness is becomes desirable and sometimes differentiating feature of IHSs, the limits imposed by “hot spots” on the outer surface of the IHS chassis may require undesirable tradeoffs between IHS chassis thickness and IHS performance to prevent “hot spots” over a given temperature.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS chassis.